


Daily Basic

by sandforest



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, HQrarepairweek2020, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandforest/pseuds/sandforest
Summary: There is always one specific person that always come and ordering same drink as usual, and Terushima always aware about it."So, how about today? Can i call you mine?""Not today, Terushima"
Relationships: Misaki Hana/Terushima Yuuji
Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724731
Kudos: 17
Collections: HQ Rarepair Bang 2020





	Daily Basic

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 : Affinity/Coffee Shops

The doorbell ringing as a sign of someone's enterance suddenly Terushima face becomes bright than before, his smile wided, there is always one specific person that always come to his coffee shop, at the same time, and their same behavior, always ordering one Caramel Machiato with a half sugar, less ice, and requested a Java Chip on it, he remember it out of his head.

"May—"

"Here, for my beautiful flower usual drink! One Caramel Machiato with half sugar, less ice, and extra Java Chip on it!" he said it as giving her drink, the girl who stand up in front of him just smiled as she take her drink.

"Thank you, but you don't need to prepare my drink before i come or order it, how about i'm not coming today?"

"No no no, it's okay, everything only for my Hana-chan and i'm know that you'll always come here every Friday, cause i'm always here" he said as pointed himself, make the girl named Hana grinned, he really sure about that huh?

"Ya ya ya, quite that or whatever, here"

She give him her money to pay as much as her drink and a special "treat" that Terushima always did as a fee, but as always, the flirtirious Terushima, he always refuse it.

"You don't need to pay it with your money Hana-chan, i'll prefer your heart and love Hana-chan"

"The cost of heart surgery it's more expensive than this coffee"

Ow, poor Terushima and his cheap puns that get rejected again by Misaki Hana for the 94658655505 times. He accept her money, and take his little chance to grab her soft hand, well it's seems disrespectful but Hana already used to that.

"As always, you always keep your hand soft, but it'll more warm if i hold your hand right?"

"And you already know my answer always be no right?"

"Why you always hurt my kokoro Hana-chan?"

* * *

"Welcome to Coffeeling Good, may i have your order?"

Hana feel little bit suprised, that's isn't a usual greet that Terushima always did, he usually flirting with her, say "may i have your number" rather than your order, more again, recently Terushima always already prepared her drink.

"Eh? Where is Terushima? The usual barista here" she asked to the other barista that serve her now.

"Ah, Yuuji? He is absent for one week, there is something he should do in his campus, maybe it's about his exam so he can't come here"

Ah, it's that so? But why she suddenly feel sad and dissapointed cause Terushima isn't here? Shouldn't she should be happy cause there isn't someone will tease her? Rather than that, she should order her drink, her usual, her daily basic, the que behind her already long enough and those barista waits for her.

* * *

"Damn! I forgot my umbrella!" she mumbled it, feel little bit irritated cause she forgot her umbrella, and also, the rain seemed not gonna to stop in a short time. She sighed, well that's mean she should wait here in the bus stop until the rain stop.

"Girl should alone when it's already night and raining like today? Did you forget your umbrella lady?"

She almost accidently slap those person before knowing who was it, she stopped her hand in the middle of air, her eyes look so suprised knowing the person that offering their umbrella to her.

"Hello Hana-chan!"

Terushime smile at her really wide, her annoyance suddenly disappear nowhere as she seee him again.

"How could you be here?"

"I just got home, my campus isn't that far from my work, and when i'm on my way to home i see you here, so i decide to come here!"

She smiled as hearing Terushima explanation, those boy always seems in happy and bright energy. She thought today isn't like her usual daily basic to see Terushima again.

"Did ya miss me Hana-chan? Do you don't mind if i take you home?"

Well, maybe, today she will not reject him, yeah it's same like her usual daily basic on friday, evebthought it's also little bit different, but maybe for now she will let Terushima and his affection to her, she also didn't mind about that too all these time.

She just feel embrassed if let Terushima do whatever he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good with english and still learning about it, so i'm sorrfy if there are many grammar error :)


End file.
